Final Confessions
by Naomi N. Yang
Summary: ONESHOT: Harry/Pansy. She spoke the three words he'd been waiting to hear for the longest time, "I love you.. d-dammit, I-I sodding love you Potter." But it only made him more sad then happy and he closed his eyes, wishing things were different.


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Just thought I'd try my hand at a one-shot. Completely improvised, but I hope you enjoy.

If anything, please take a look at my other, longer stories, **Don't Tell Me What I Am** and **So Chaos Ensues**. ^.^

Thanks and have fun reading this.. I have no idea what to write yet.. but yup. xD

Final Confessions

He stood there, breathing heavily and looking intently into her eyes. His nicely pressed clothes worn at their graduation was now disorganized and he looked in a state of disarray.

However he didn't care. His eyes searched hers for an answer and she looked away from his intense stare. She looked sad and he felt a sudden chill, knowing deep down what her answer would be. But at that moment, his heart was wrenching because he would do anything to see her smile.

He took a hesitant step forward and her eyes welled up. His heart cracked and he wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her it would be alright.

_Her arms were crossed and she looked at him warily but did not glare or sneer as she normally would have. Searching his face for something, she looked away after seeming bored._

_He was intrigued. He took a hesitant step towards her and immediately her head snapped up suspiciously. _

_Saddened for some reason, he reminded himself that he should have expected this all along. Looking up, he turned to leave but not before he caught sight of her eyes. They were relieved, but turned panicky when they made eye contact._

_His heart plummeted for some reason at the thought that he frightened her. Frowning mentally, he gave a soft, sad smile before turning away. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but grin slightly on the way out when he saw her smile to herself._

She was now shaking her head, and holding herself, telling him not to come closer and it just about tore him apart when she started crying quietly.

_Her words were laced with venom and he felt his heart drop when she laced her arm around his nemesis. _

_He watched her walk away..and shook his head sadly, knowing they were from two different worlds. Her cold, icy exterior cut at him, but he always found comfort in her eyes. There was always a tint of remorse and that kept him entranced._

He hated himself for not being able to do anything, for being such a coward, for not being to face her. He took a few more steps and she looked up, showing that she noticed, but did not object.

_He wanted to hide away from the world and never show his face. He wanted to drink away his sorrow and forget he ever met her. He wanted to erase the image of her face permanently etched in his mind._

_He wanted to kick himself for ever holding hope. He wanted to know why he had to be wrong. He regretted not listening when others warned him. He wanted to hate her. But he knew he never could. _

_He went through the hall in a dazed state, seeing nobody. But when he caught sight of her face.. he wished he could see past her..like he did with everyone else. Her saddened, heartbroken expression when she looked at him.. thinking he didn't see.._

_It hurt him more than anything, as she was led away. _

He took the final steps and placed himself in front of her. She was sniffling quietly, but she looked up and met his eyes, crying and vulnerable. He lifted a hand to her face.. wiping her tears away, ever so slowly.

But he couldn't handle not holding her, and gathered her into his arms, hugging her tightly, never wanting to let go. Hearing her sob and feeling her clutch to him made him realize that this was it. It was their last moment.

_She was grazing her fingers lovingly over her forearm..as if she would never be able to again. _

_His heart clenched knowing that from then on, they were on two different sides. He wanted to shake her and make her realize that she was making a mistake. He wanted to take her away and protect her._

_But one look at her face made all these thoughts vanish. One look at the expression she was wearing..one like a little child who was afraid made him realize.. realize she knew it was a mistake.. _

_She saw the realization in his face and smiled sadly at him.. one of the few times she dropped her icy exterior.. and looked downwards..turning and walking away.._

He kissed her forehead and her nose..pulling her away to wipe her tears. He searched her eyes.. still looking for the answer.. but this time, he saw acceptance.. and knew that it would be fruitless in the end.

_He almost wished he missed the tears..almost wished he didn't see her eyes well up when she looked down.. looked down trying not to let him see.._

_She picked up her pace and he stared after her. He was awaken from his stupor when he saw her wipe at her face and started to run. His decision was made then, and he sprinted..sprinted faster than ever.._

_He saw her glance back and saw the tear streaked face.. He ran faster.. she shook her head and her sob only pushed him on further. She started to sprint, but he caught up. Snatching her up as she struggled, he kept a firm hold on her.._

_She stopped struggling and he turned her around, hugging her with all he had, trying to communicate every little thought to her.. _

_In that empty corridor, it was the first time she let him hold her..and she cried, hitting him then clutching onto him.._

_"I love you.." he whispered in a broken voice, only to hear her choke and sob, shaking her head frantically_

He cupped her face and placed his lips on hers. Brushing lightly at first and pulling away, before kissing her passionately with need and emotion, trying to get every ounce of his love for him into that one..short..kiss.

He pulled away and she looked at him sadly, starting to cry yet again..

And she spoke, using his name for the first time.. "_Harry..."_

He placed a finger to her lips and held her against him, feeling his own eyes water. He shut them and murmured sadly into her hair, "_Pans..I love you so much..Merlin.."_

"I-I k-know!" she choked out sobbing, and hitting him weakly, before throwing her arms around him as he wrapped his own arms around her waist..

She spoke the three words he'd been waiting to hear for the longest time, "_I love you.. _d-dammit, I-I sodding _love you Potter." _But it made him more sad then happy and he only closed his eyes, wishing things were different.

He held her tighter and listened to her sobs, starting to cry softly. He never wanted to let her go, but he knew that soon he would. He savored every moment he had left.. because soon they would have to go back to reality.

* * *

**A/N:** So...what do you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts ^.^ I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
